Désir des mets
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Quand Zoro ne se présente pas à un repas et que c'est Sanji qui finit par avoir faim. YAOI


**Titre** : Désir des mets

 **Fandom** : One Piece

 **Pairing** : SanZo

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclamer** : Eichiro Oda

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Résumé** : Quand Zoro ne se présente pas à un repas et que c'est Sanji qui finit par avoir faim.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : NOURRITURE

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, salutations! Me revoilà sur ffnet après un mois d'absence, pour vous présenter le fruit de ma deuxième nuit du forum francophone. J'espère que cet OS sera à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions et remarques dans une review à la fin ;) je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Virevoltant dans les cuisines, Sanji chantonne un air improvisé, le bruit des ustensiles contre les récipients rythme son étrange ballet. Jusqu'ici tout va bien, Luffy n'a pas posé un orteil dans son précieux garde-manger et n'est pas venu perturber la préparation du dîner, la tête d'algue n'a pas non plus pointé le bout de son nez.

Du hublot entrouvert, il entend Usopp raconter une énième histoire abracadabrante au médecin de l'équipage, le rire de Brook se fait entendre par moments et un bruit sourd indique que Franky bricole dans la cale. Jetant un oeil à ses plats sur le feu, il conclut qu'il a juste le temps de préparer et d'amener aux demoiselles à bord un petit rafraîchissement.

Le voila donc surgir des cuisines, tournoyant, un plateau à la main sur lequel reposent deux verres au contenu coloré. Toujours aussi charmeur, il complimente et se pâme, lançant un regard mauvais au capitaine qui tente avec le peu de discrétion qui le caractérise de chiper les fruits qui décorent le verre de Robin-swan.

.

Vient l'heure du repas. Luffy arrive en trombe, hurlant comme à son habitude, se faisant assommer simultanément par Nami et Sanji. Au moment de servir le blond remarque l'absence du marimo, son sourcil visible se redressant dans un mélange de questionnement et de vexation. Ce brocoli sur pattes oserait-il manquer un repas ? C'est le mécano qui répond à sa question muette.

"Il m'a dit être en plein entraînement, il te demande de lui apporter un repas sur le pont supérieur quand tu auras le temps."

Haussant les épaules d'un air qu'il veut désinvolte, il répond qu'il verra s'il peut trouver du temps pour s'occuper de ça puisque l'autre ne trouve pas le temps d'assister au repas comme le reste de l'équipage. Robin esquisse un sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il est trop à cheval sur ses principes pour laisser son nakama louper un repas, d'autant plus en raison de leur relation sur laquelle ils tentent d'être discrets.

A la fin du repas, le cuistot expédie la vaisselle en quatrième vitesse et prépare une assiette d'onigiri qu'il accompagne d'une petite bouteille de saké. Traversant le navire baignant dans la pénombre et le calme, il rejoint le pont supérieur. Il y trouve le marimo, enchaînant des séries de mouvements avec application.

Si le bretteur a remarqué sa présence, ce dont il ne doute pas, il ne le montre en aucun cas, restant obnubilé par son entraînement. Un peu déçu, Sanji pose l'assiette dans un coin et descend dans sa cabine, où il ôte sa veste, sa cravate, ses chaussures ainsi que ses chaussettes et se couche, un goût amer dans la bouche.

.

Un poids à ses côtés le tire de son sommeil, c'est Zoro qui, l'air de rien, vient de le rejoindre. Les yeux fermés, immobile, il attend de voir comment va agir son amant après l'avoir superbement ignoré plus de la moitié de la journée. Il sent un corps chaud se coller contre lui, le torse qu'il sait barré d'une large cicatrice épouse la courbe de son dos, les jambes fermes et musclées se coulant derrière les siennes.

Une main remonte de son genou à sa hanche, passe sur son flanc avant de se glisser sous sa chemise, se posant à l'emplacement de son coeur.

Un irrépressible frisson le parcourt à ce contact, trahissant son éveil. Une paire de lèvres se pose sur sa nuque, puis sous son oreille à laquelle il murmure d'une voix douce et profonde.

"Merci pour le repas"

C'en est assez pour Sanji qui se retourne et s'assoit sans ménagement sur le bassin du bretteur surpris. D'une main exigeante dans les cheveux verts il tire à lui le visage de son amant et l'embrasse fougueusement.

.

Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, "sourcil en vrille" aussi nu que lui agenouillé entre ses cuisses, c'est un éclair de pur désir qui descend droit dans son aine quand son compagnon le dévore du regard en prononçant un "Itadakimasu" plein de luxure.

* * *

 _Alors ? j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


End file.
